


i wonder if you look both ways when you cross my mind.

by oikawaloveclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolates, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub
Summary: most of the boys at aoba johsai didn’t really care much about valentine's day. they received chocolates and other gifts but none of them took it seriously.iwaizumi hajime didn’t either, until he realized that he was in love with his best friend and teammate, oikawa tooru.☆day 3: chocolate.(for iwaoi fluff week 2020)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	i wonder if you look both ways when you cross my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this one ended up being a bit shorter than i originally intended but oh well :P i hope u like it anyway!  
> title is from [ 'see you again' by tyler, the creator. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGgcC5xg9YI)

a very sweaty iwaizumi leaned back against the wall, drinking out of his water bottle. he was panting heavily as his eyes flicked towards the first year students on the seijoh team.

kunimi’s face twisted into agitation. “kyoutani, could you at least give us a warning before you go up for a spike? you’re going to seriously hurt somebody if you keep shoving people out of the way.” he huffed.

kindaichi was glaring sourly in kyoutani’s direction, picking himself up off the ground. hanamaki and matsukawa were talking to the coach about something and oikawa was bouncing a ball against the gym floor.

“iwa-chan! you’re taking such a long break. come on, slowpoke!” oikawa flashed him a grin, waving him over.

it took everything in iwaizumi not to roll his eyes at oikawa. “shut up, moron. not all of us have as much energy as you do.”

iwa wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt. it was february 14th. valentine’s day. most of the boys at aoba johsai didn’t really care much about the holiday at all. they received chocolates and other gifts but none of them took it seriously. 

iwaizumi didn’t either, until he realized that he was in love with his best friend and teammate, oikawa tooru.

“iwa-chaaaan~” oikawa whined, walking over to iwaizumi. he tugged at iwa’s arm in an attempt to get him to rejoin the rest of the team. “i want you to come hit some of my tosses.”

iwaizumi felt his heart flutter a little bit. “fine, shittykawa. give me some tosses then.” 

a smile quickly made its reappearance on oikawa’s face. he quickly got back into position, his eyes sparkling excitedly.

hanamaki and matsukawa rejoined the group a few minutes later. “you know, oikawa’s eyes always get really bright and sparkly whenever iwaizumi hits his tosses. have you noticed that before?” hanamaki murmured in matsukawa’s ear. 

mattsun nodded. “yeah. it’s kinda weird, i’m not gonna lie.”

“what did you expect? it’s iwaizumi and oikawa that we’re talking about.” hanamaki raised an eyebrow in his direction.

matsukawa snorted, elbowing hanamaki in his side.

after about half an hour, iwaizumi ditched oikawa and joined mattsun and makki on the side. 

“kunimi-chan! will you hit some of my tosses now?” oikawa beamed over at the first year.

iwa slid to the ground with a sigh. “he’s so exhausting."

hanamaki laughed. “we know. i honestly don’t understand how you put up with him all the time.” him and matsukawa sat next to him, drinking from their water bottles.

iwaizumi hummed in response. he loved spending time with oikawa. even though he was needy and obnoxious and whiny. honestly, iwa was glad that oikawa was clingy, because he wouldn’t want it any other way.

mattsun and makki exchanged a look. “so, hajime. ” a smirk played on hanamaki’s lips. “have you gotten any confessions today?”

iwaizumi’s eyebrows pushed together. “why do you care?”

matsukawa snorted. “no reason. just curious.”

“so, have you?” hanamaki poked his arm playfully.

“you guys are both idiots, i hope you know that. no, i haven’t gotten any damn confessions.” iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but his heartbeat sped up a little. did they know about his crush on oikawa? how did they find out? was he that obvious?

hanamaki sighed dramatically. “i wonder if oikawa has gotten any confessions.”

matsukawa nodded thoughtfully. “yeah.” 

iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest. “okay, what’s really going on.” he asked, but it came out more as a demand rather than a question.

mattsun snickered, looking at makki.

“we know you like him.” 

“god fucking damn it.”

“wait, you actually like him? we were kind of kidding honestly.” hanamaki blinked at him a few times.

“yeah. i really do.” iwaizumi sighed. his voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. 

hanamaki and matsukawa glanced at each other again. iwaizumi looked between them. man, i swear they can fucking read each other’s minds or something.

“let me guess… you were planning on confessing to him today?” makki stroked at his chin sarcastically.

iwa nodded slowly and wordlessly. 

“well, why haven’t you already? he’s obviously going to say yes.” mattsun raised an eyebrow. 

iwaizumi sighed, his head falling back to rest against the wall. “i don’t know. also, how do you know he’s going to say yes?” 

“the way he looks at you gives everything away. he looks at you with so much love and adoration in his eyes. not to mention the smiles he gives you? they’re pure and genuine. and we all know that oikawa never gives genuine smiles.” matsukawa shifted so that he could face iwaizumi properly.

“really?” iwaizumi murmured, more to himself than to mattsun. have i really been that fucking blind? jesus christ…

“yes. so please, just date him already. this is like a shitty romance movie.” hanamaki clasped his hands together tightly.

iwaizumi didn’t respond. the three boys sat in silence for a few minutes before oikawa came over and joined them. everyone else had left already, including their coach.

“why do you all look like someone just died?” oikawa laughed, sitting down next to iwa. 

hanamaki and matsukawa exchanged a solemn look before bursting into laughter.

iwaizumi pressed his lips together. oikawa raised an eyebrow at his friends. “you guys are so weird.” he giggled. oikawa brushed his hair out of his eyes. he turned back to look at iwaizumi. 

“iwa-chan! i bought this new movie last night… you should, maybe… oh, i don’t know--”

“spit it out, loserkawa.”

“can you please come over tonight and watch it with me?” oikawa put emphasis on the ‘please’.

iwa sighed. “is it about aliens?”

“maybe.”

“i hate you so much.”

“no, you don’t! iwa-chan, you love me!” oikawa whined, shoving him playfully. “please? nobody else likes watching movies with me.” 

iwaizumi groaned, ignoring the ‘you love me’ comment. “that’s probably because you’re the most obnoxious person to watch movies with ever.”

“am not. you’re just mean.” oikawa rested his head against iwaizumi’s shoulder.

makki and mattsun were looking at each other again, their eyes wide.

iwaizumi scowled at them and shot them a dirty look. a completely oblivious oikawa buried his face further into the crook in iwaizumi’s neck.

“well, matsukawa-kun and i should be going now. see you guys later.” hanamaki stood and pulled matsukawa up with him.

iwaizumi mustered up enough strength to resist the urge to yell at them. “bye, mattsun! bye, makki!” oikawa pulled away from iwa to wave goodbye to his friends.

“it’s getting late. we should head home too.” iwaizumi got up off the ground, holding his water bottle and towel in his hands. oikawa nodded, humming softly. he moved to the side to get his things quickly. 

iwaizumi looked around. there was something so strangely comforting about being alone in a gym. especially when it was after the sun set. iwa was all too used to being at the gym with oikawa late at night. someone had to be there to watch over him and make sure that he doesn’t do something stupid.

oikawa gathered his things and waved iwa over towards the entrance. “i’m all ready to go, iwa-chan!” 

the two of them walked in the street in comfortable silence. valentine’s day was almost over, and iwaizumi still hadn’t confessed to oikawa. the boy bit at his lip quietly. 

“he’s obviously going to say yes.”

iwaizumi felt as if hanamaki’s words were ringing in his ears. come on, hajime. you can do this . iwa took a breath and stopped walking. 

“hm? iwa-chan?” oikawa turned to look at him. iwaizumi dug around in his bag, not saying anything to oikawa. “what are you doing?”

iwaizumi finally pulled out a small box of chocolates. “um. i have something to tell you, tooru.”

oikawa’s eyes widened a little bit at the use of his given name. “okay. what’s up?” his voice was quiet.

“i, uh… i really like you. you know, more than a friend. i don’t even know if you like guys, let alone feel the same way about me. but yeah. i know it’s really cliche to confess to people on valentine’s day bu--” 

iwaizumi was cut off when oikawa grabbed at his shirt collar and their lips crashed into each other. the kiss was light and sweet and it was almost as if it held all of those years of pining in just the few seconds of contact.

“you know, hajime. you call me a loser all the time, but i think that you’re actually the loser.” oikawa breathed. “are those chocolates for me?”

iwaizumi tried to open his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. he closed his mouth and nodded instead. 

oikawa took the box from him, a huge (and genuine) smile breaking out on his face. 

“i’m really glad you told me, iwa-chan. i never would have had the courage to tell you first.” he laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his head. iwaizumi just stared at him in disbelief. 

“i-... what? are you trying to say that you.. that you like me back?” iwaizumi stammered. 

oikawa nodded as if it was obvious. “duh! why would i kiss you if i didn’t like you?” he giggled softly.

“you’re an idiot. you could have just said that, you know.” iwa grumbled, his face turning bright red.

“but that’s no fun! plus, i really wanted to kiss you.” 

“whatever. by the way, you’re still a loser.” 

“okay, whatever you say, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi hesitated for a moment before taking oikawa’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers. oikawa’s breath caught in his throat at first, but he relaxed under iwaizumi’s touch, smiling softly.

“happy valentine’s day, oikawa.”

“happy valentine’s day, iwa-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> makki and mattsun are the ceos of owning my heart :,)  
> follow me on [ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai) !!


End file.
